Presently, users wishing to input hand-drawn information into a computer system typically do so using a computer mouse or digitizing tablet. Whilst such interface systems are useful, they are relatively bulky, and they lack tactile feedback provided to a user drawing on a piece of paper with a pen. Moreover, in many situations, paper is a more physically comfortable and convenient drawing medium, due to its visual characteristics and is portability compared to other computer interface devices. However, it lacks many of the advantages of drawing directly into a computer system. For example, data in a computer system is easy to archive and then search, while paper is bulky to archive and inconvenient to search.